Last of Our Kind
by Gemma96
Summary: Both are seeking different things. Both are the last of their kind. Though, being the last doesn't necessarily mean that they have to be alone. One is trapped by duty and the other is controlled by fate, but in the end which will prevail? *Dawnguard Spoilers* - This is my first fanfic, I'm still learning :D It's a Dragonborn x Gelebor fic :)
1. Darkfall Cave

**Last Of Our Kind  
**  
_Chapter 1: Darkfall Cave__**  
**_

"I'm not sure about this Serana." I said, warily looking over the edge of the cliff face. "That's a long way down... and I'm not too good with heights. Maybe there's another way across-"

"We have to find Auriel's bow, remember?" She reminded, glancing from me to the bridge. I sighed. _How could I forget?_ "We'll be fine. Let's just get across and see what's on the other side." She encouraged, nudging me forward.

I took a deep breath and carefully walked over; keeping my eyes fixed on the other side. The sound of rushing water and the creaking boards didn't exactly comfort me.

"I don't like the look of this..." I heard her mutter from behind.

"You pick now to say that?" She rolled her eyes.

I sighed in relief as we made it across, however all we found was an old-looking wooden table that held a dimly lit lantern and dusty pickaxe. Apart from that, there weren't any clues as to where the bow was located.

"Well, that was a waste of time."

She sighed. "Perhaps we should go back to the Dawnguard. Maybe we missed something."

"Alright."

I crept back onto the bridge. All of a sudden the rope behind snapped and the floor vanished. Within seconds we were submerged; the ever-flowing rapids holding us down. I managed to struggle to the surface and gasp for air but immediately stopped when I saw the water's end and hanging spiders ahead of us.

"Feim!" I shouted before we fell once more.

My screams echoed the tunnels as we drifted off into the unknown. The rushing water blurred my vision and made it impossible to control my arms and legs.

Water splashed the jagged rocks at the end of the tunnel and we were flung over the edge and back onto solid ground. My mage robes clung to me and I immediately felt the cold bite at my skin.

"Emelin, are you alright?" Serana asked as she tried to stand.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I grabbed my head to try and stop it from spinning. "Let's never do that again."

"Agreed."

We looked around. "Where are we?"

I shrugged. "No idea."

The cave was incredibly dark. The water from the fall split off into two slow-moving streams that led further into the cave. A ball of light appeared in my hand and I threw it up into the air. It floated above my head, lighting the way.

I glanced back. "I guess the only way is forward."

Without warning, two large eight legged creatures were thrown out of the tunnel and landed next to us.

"Where did you come from?" Serana shouted, unsheathing her dagger and getting her magic ready in her other hand.

I jumped back and my palms filled with ice. The spiders quickly stood and launched at us. With flicks of my wrists ice spikes bolted towards them and lodged into their bodies; earning painful cries from them. In a matter of minutes they were dead.

I backed away from them. "By the nine, I hate spiders!"

"You're not the only one." She sheathed her dagger. "Come on, we better go." I nodded and led the way.

We passed through several caves and tunnels and tried to stay away from the cave-dwelling trolls that seemed to thrive there. We noticed that the level of light began to increase as we ventured deeper. As the light grew, a shadowed, masculine figure came into view. The figure quickly formed into a very tall man who seemed to pray at a peculiar looking alter.

His head turned to our direction and he called us over. "Come forward. You have nothing to fear here." I lowered my hands, extinguished my magic and slowly walked towards him.

The first thing I noticed was his pale complexion and piercing blue eyes. I never saw an elf like him before. He had several features that were similar to many Altmer I had come across in my travels, but he was obviously different.

Serana motioned to the strange looking stone monument behind him. "What's that? I can feel some kind of power from it."  
I looked at it and shrugged.

I turned my attention back to the elf. "I am Knight Paladin Gelebor. Welcome to the great chantry of Auri-El."

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "This cave is a temple to Auriel?"

"Auriel, Auri-El, Alkosh, Akatosh... so many different names for the sovereign of the snow elves."

My eyes widened in disbelief and my mouth dropped. "S-Snow elves? You're a Falmer?" I couldn't believe it. He didn't look like the beasts I had come across before.

His eyebrows narrowed. "I prefer snow elf. The name 'Falmer' usually holds a negative meaning to most travellers. Those twisted creatures you call Falmer, I call the Betrayed."

"I... imagine you know why we're here."

"Of course. You're here for Auri-El's bow. Why else would you be here?" He paused as if in thought and crossed his arms. "I can help you get it but first I must have your assistance."

I eyed him warily. "Do I have a choice?"

"Absolutely. You could turn around and travel back from wherever you started empty handed, or you could assist me."

I knew I couldn't go back, not after all Serana and I had gone through, and also because of the look in his eyes. Those tired eyes held disappointment and a growing lack of hope. He must have had the same conversation many times before.

"What type of assistance do you need?"

His features saddened. "I need you to kill Arch-Curate Vyrthur," he sighed heavily, "my brother."

"Kill your brother, why?"

"The kinship between us is gone. I don't understand what he's become, but he's no longer the brother I once knew. It was the Betrayed. They did something to him. I just don't know why Auri-El would allow this to happen."

"Alright. What exactly did the Betrayed do?"

"They swept into the Chantry without warning, and began killing everyone without pause."

"Didn't you fight back?"

"The Chantry was a place of peaceful worship. I led a small group of paladins, but we were no match for the Betrayed's sheer numbers. They slaughtered everyone and stormed the Inner Sanctum where I believe they corrupted Vyrthur." He lowered his gaze.

"You don't even know if he's alive."

"He's alive. I've seen him. But something's wrong. He never looks as though he's in pain or under duress. He just... stands there and watches, as though waiting."

"Waiting?" _I didn't like the sound of that._ "Have you tried getting into the Inner Sanctum?"

"Leaving the wayshrines unguarded would be violating my sacred duty as a Knight-Paladin of Auriel. And an assault on the Betrayed guarding the Inner Sanctum would only end with my death."

I looked around before replying. "Wayshrine?"

"Yes. Let me show you."

He turned and walked towards the stone monument behind. Serana and I glanced between each other before following. He threw a ball of light into the air which landed on the alter which was on top of the monument. Without warning the ground began to shake and the monument rose, creating a much larger building. I looked at it in amazement.

"By the nine..."

Serana wandered over to the wayshrine. "So, this is snow elf magic? Incredible."

Gelebor smiled. "This structure is known as a wayshrine. They were used for meditation and for transport when the Chantry was a place of enlightenment. Prelates of these shrines were charged with teaching the mantras of Auri-El to our Initiates."

"What's that basin in the centre signify?"

He turned to her. "Once the Initiate completed his mantras, he'd dip a ceremonial ewer in the basin at the wayshrine's centre and proceed to the next wayshrine."

"So these Initiates had to lug around a heavy pitcher of water. Marvellous. How long would they have to do that?"

"Well, once the Initiate's enlightenment was complete, he'd bring the ewer to the Chantry's Inner Sanctum. Pouring the contents of the ewer into the sacred basin of the Sanctum would allow him to enter for an audience with the Arch-Curate himself."

"All that just to end up dumping it out? Makes no sense to me."

Gelebor frowned. "It's symbolic. I don't expect you to understand."

I looked between the both of them before coughing. "Right... so..."

Serana rolled her eyes. "So let's get this straight. We need to do all that nonsense to get into the temple, so we can kill your brother and claim Auriel's Bow?"

"I know how it all sounds, but if there was another way I'd have done it long ago. The only way to get to my brother is by following in the Initiates' footsteps and travelling from wayshrine to wayshrine just as they did. The first lay at the end of Darkfall Passage, a cavern that represents the absence of enlightenment."

"How many more wayshrines are there?" I asked curiously.

He turned his attention back to me. "There are five in total, spread far apart across the Chantry."

"The caves must be massive."

"Caves? Oh, no. The Chantry encompasses far more than a few caves, as you'll soon discover. But before I send you on your way, you'll need to Initiate's Ewer." He handed the ewer over to me and I just managed to fit it into my pack.

"So..." I pulled my pack over my shoulders. "I need to fill this at each wayshrine?"

"Once you've located a wayshrine, there will be a spectral Prelate tending to it. They will allow you to draw the waters from the shrine's basin as if you've been enlightened."

"Well... I'll be off then."

"This may be the last time we're able to converse. If you have any questions before you leave, I suggest you ask them. Otherwise, all I can do now is grant you my hopes for a safe journey."

He turned away and walked back over to his alter.

I made my way over to Serana. "I'll just be a minute."

She nodded. "Alright, but don't take too long."

"Gelebor..."

He glanced in my direction. "Ah, questions? I expected as much."

"Who are these spectral prelates you were talking about?"

"They're ghosts of the snow elf priests that tended the wayshrines before being slaughtered by the Betrayed. Through the grace of Auri-El they were restored to their spectral form to enable them to continue their duties."

"Well, it's good they can help."

"I'm afraid in their current form, they still believe the Chantry to be an active centre of worship. They won't respond to you in any way other than believing that you're an Initiate and you're undertaking the journey to the Inner Sanctum."

"Oh... great... makes things so much easier." I chuckled. He gave me an apologetic smile.

"So, what is the chantry of Auri-El?"

"This is, or was, the epicentre of our religion. Most of the snow elf people worshipped Auri-El. The Chantry was constructed near the beginning of the First Era to provide a retreat for those that wished to become enlightened. Our empire had temples to some of the other deities: Trinimac, Syrabane, Jephre and Phynaster rounded out the rest. But those temples paled in comparison to the glory of the Chantry and its wayshrines."

"Are the wayshrines part of the chantry?"

"Oh yes. They were an important part of the process here. They represented the steps the Initiates took on the path to total enlightenment. Sadly, the magic used to construct these wonders were lost long before I arrived here."

"Emelin." Serana called from behind. "Let's go."

I nodded. "I guess we'll see you later then Gelebor."

"Good luck my friend. May Auri-El's light illuminate your darkest hour."

I wandered over to the wayshrine and touched the portal.

"Ready for this?" She asked from my side.

"No, but do we have a choice?" I took one more look at Gelebor before entering the portal.


	2. Reminiscence

_Chapter 2: Reminiscence_

_Gelebor..._

I stood on the Chantry's balcony, overlooking the Forgotten Vale. I felt strange. I never got the chance to speak to my brother after he trapped himself within the Inner Sanctum, but for some reason I felt lost without him. I was still trying to come to terms with what he was. I didn't understand why Auri-El didn't save my brother from becoming a vampire, or why he didn't stop the initiate who had changed him in the first place. Vrythur was the closer to the Aedra than the rest of us. Why was he punished? What did he do wrong? It didn't make any sense.

As usual the vale was covered in the vast expanse of whiteness; crisp feather-like flakes were carried by the wind and drifted to the ground. Dark clouds covered the horizon and blocked out the sun. A storm was coming. I stepped back into Darkfall cave, grabbed the rest of my belongings and relocated them to what remained of the Inner Sanctum. I was a little surprised to find the Inner Sanctum in ruin, but from what the dragonborn said it was Vrythur's doing, not her own.

I knelt beside the fire in the crumbling ruin; a book in hand. Snow flew through the shattered ceiling and the bitter wind whistled through the cracks of the walls. The Chantry was empty and quiet; too quiet. It was hard to grasp the fact that it would be like this for the rest of my days. I could still remember the Chantry during it's former glory. The priests would walk up and down this hall, preaching about Auri-El to the younger initiates. It was always peaceful and full of hope. Now, it was left in ice, slowly being destroyed by the elements.

Since Vyrthur's death, I was left to believe that I was the last of my kind. It was hard to come to terms with. There used to be so many of my friends, close friends that were practically my family, that lived here. But now... now they were gone, and I feared that I would live the remainder of my life in a decaying ruin, to eventually die alone.

I recalled what the dragonborn had asked me before she left. I remembered the look on her face. The look when I answered her question.

"What do you plan on doing now?" She asked after obtaining Auri-El's bow from the wayshrine.

I sighed. "Even with Vyrthur gone and the Inner Sanctum destroyed, my duty as a Knight-Paladin of Auri-El remains. I've been sworn to protect this vale and everything it represents until I die."

Her face fell. "But what about the wayshrines?"

"For the time being, they will remain open. If remnants of my kind who escaped the betrayal at the hands of the dwarves exist out there, perhaps they will find this place one day."

"And what about the Chantry?"

"While it would fill me with joy to see the Chantry back to its former glory, that time has long since passed. Now that my brother's dead, it's quite possible I'm the last of my kind."

Emelin's face had saddened immensely and she kept her eyes fixed on the ground, as if ashamed. "Then," she began, "I've contributed to your race's extinction."

I placed my hand on her shoulder, getting her to look up. "There's no need for that kind of talk. I said it was possible. It's also quite possible that there are some other isolated conclaves of snow elves nestled elsewhere on Nirn. I'll also assume Vyrthur didn't exactly give you the option to stay your hand."

"If only he did..." She whispered under her breath. "So what will you do next?"

"For the time being I will remain here, on the overlook and continue trying to keep the Sanctum free of the Betrayed. You're always welcome to return here at any time, of course." She weakly smiled at that and I couldn't help but smile back.

I wondered how her quest had got on, and if she had succeeded. Sighing, I returned to my book.


	3. Storm

_Chapter 3: Storm_

_Emelin..._**  
**

The mountainside blurred as the thick and heavy snow fell upon me and blinded my sight. Through the blizzard the only sounds I could hear were the wind lashing against the trees and the distant echo of a far-away dragon. I gripped the reins as Arvark began to stir, the force of the wind and the every-growing ground warring him down. Sceolang stayed close behind. Even with the light from my spell looming over us, little other than blended white specks could be seen. Skyrim was a lot harsher than Cyrodiil, and the weather was not to be trifled with.

I could remember the summers I had spent back at home. Birds circled the skies and the sunlight beamed down on the Imperial City. Even though Cyrodiil was known for its weather changes, summer wasn't as bad as the other seasons. My brother, Aden, and I would often leave the city's walls and play games in the forests surrounding the area. Looking back, I had to admit that I missed him. We were close after all; only two years apart. His jokes, sarcastic remarks and the fact that he always found some way to humiliate me in front of others were unforgettable. I smiled at the memory.

I had been in Skyrim for almost a year, and that was a year away from my family. This was even longer for Aden. He had left months before I did to venture to Morrowind. I had to wonder how his life had gotten on. I'd seen so much of the world, more than anyone could believe. It was ironic, really. As the younger sibling, I was the one to go on the adventure my brother had dreamed of, the journey I didn't want at the time. I loved exploring, but never thought that it would lead to where I was. Although, I was glad that I did. Even though the journey was a struggle from the start, it was all worth it. I felt more at home in Skyrim then I ever did in Cyrodiil. I had friends, true friends, became someone of importance, and felt free for once. I wouldn't take it back for anything.

I neared the mountainside; silhouettes of the ice-covered rocks and the disappearance of what was left of the road gave me small comfort in knowing that the cave was close. I was on my way back to the Forgotten Vale. After defeating Serana's father, Harkon, and putting the prophecy to rest, I was left to get back to my life. However, I couldn't get one person out of my mind. Gelebor. I hadn't expected to meet someone like him, someone of his race that was untainted by what the dwarves had done. I had a fascination with Snow elf history as well as the Dwemer, and wanted to know more. What could I say? History and magic were important to me. That's why I was a mage.

I wasn't comfortable with travelling alone; I never had been. I wanted Serana to come with me, but I understood why she couldn't.

"Aren't you coming with me?" I asked, halfway out the Dawnguard castle's doors. She shook her head. "Is everything alright?"

She sighed heavily. "Yeah. I think I'll stay with the Dawnguard for a while. I can't go back to the castle. It's... it's too soon. I think it's best if you go without me. I need to be alone for a while."

I nodded. "Alright."

"Try to not get into any trouble."

I laughed. "Don't worry. I'll try not to."

It had been several days after Harkon's defeat. The Dawnguard were overjoyed with Harkon's death and celebrated, but neither Serana nor I felt like they did. I understood that it was going to be hard for her. Harkon was her father after all, even if he had planned to kill her. To be honest, from the very start I wanted the ordeal to be over. It was one trip after another. I was just glad that I could return to the life I had, even if it wasn't exactly normal.

I managed to climb off of the saddle; Arvark soon disappearing. My hood flew back as the wind pressed against me, drawing me further and further away from the cave entrance. Sceolang whined behind.

"Wuld!" I shouted, disappearing and then reappearing just inside the cave. I leant against the walls, panting lightly and pulled my hood back over my messy black hair. I looked down at my pale blue hands; they shook from the sheer cold and were decorated with old scratches. Fire sparked within my palms and soon lit them. Once they were warmed, the fire extinguished and I carried on down the cave, the darkness surrounding both Sceolang and I.

The weather had worsened when we made it to the Forgotten Vale. I gaped at the blanket of white that smothered the Vale.

"Lok, Vah, Koor!" I shouted to the sky, but that only seemed to have weakened the blizzard by a small fraction. As soon as the shout was done, the snow returned.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered under my breath. I knew the wayshrine was close, but wasn't prepared for the force of the weather. I sprinted down the small hill. Without warning, my foot hit something solid and I fell to the ground, the snow thankfully breaking my fall.

"Ugh-" I placed my hand on my head. "Why does this always happen to me?"

I managed to stand back up and run over to the wayshrine before I could fall again. One of the wayshrine prelates smiled at me as I passed. I instinctively smiled back and entered the portal to Darkfall Cave.

The damp, gloomy cave was a welcome change. Though, one thing I immediately noticed was that Gelebor was nowhere to be seen. His belongings were also missing.

"Hmm... strange. Where could he be?" I looked back at Sceolang and shook my head. "I'm talking to a dog. Divines help me, I'm finally losing it." Either way, Sceolang barked happily in reply; waggling his tail and wide eyes staring at me without a care in the world. "Come on boy, he might be on the balcony."

The temperature immediately dropped and I folded my arms and brought them to my chest. The wayshrine was still open, but I couldn't see any part of the balcony. Gelebor couldn't be out there, could he? I braced myself and ventured out.

"Gelebor?" I shouted, only to have the wind howl back a reply. "Great."

I forced my way through the weather to the Inner Sanctum, almost tripping down the stairs. A dimly lit fire and Gelebor's belongings were packed into a corner. Rubbing my hands together, I knelt by the fire. Without warning someone spoke from behind and I jumped back in surprise.

"I don't know what brought you here, but I suggest you leave." I held my hands up and felt sharp pressure to the back of my neck. Sceolang growled from beside me.

"Sceolang, down boy!" I whispered.

I pulled my hood down and turned.

The man's eyes widened. "Emelin?"


	4. Unexpected Company

_Chapter 4: Unexpected Company_

_Gelebor..._

I was right about the storm. Within a few hours the weather had changed from calm and peaceful to unruly and deadly. The snow battered the Chantry's walls and the wind lashed against the mountainside. I moved my belongings further into the Sanctum. The fire was still lit; small embers flew in all directions. I wrapped the furs tighter around myself and turned another page in my book.

Footsteps caught my attention. They grew closer. I hid behind a half-broken pillar and unsheathed my dagger. Peeking round the corner, I saw a cloaked figure kneel by the fire. As the figure began to stand I quickly stood behind them and held the dagger just a few inches from the back of their neck.

"I don't know what brought you here, but I suggest you leave." I warned, tightening my grip. The figure held up their hands. A loud bark came from my right and I looked down; a black and white dog with a crimson jacket on bearing it's fangs and growling threateningly.

"Sceolang, down boy!" A familiar voice commanded, getting the dog to calm, though it's eyes were still fixed on me.

I withdrew my blade as the person pulled their hood down.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Emelin?"

Clustered snowflakes clung to her unruly hair, leaving thick and fine strands covering her face. Her mostly soft features paled from the cold, but a light blush was evident in her cheeks and at the tips of her elven ears. Her lips shook as the rest of her shivered. Dark circles lay under her shadowed eyes; most likely from a lack of sleep. I had come across quite a few Dunmer in my time, but I had never met one with eyes like hers; demonic and yet they seemed to be friendly and kind.

I smiled apologetically and sheathed my dagger. "Forgive me; I thought you were someone else."

She smiled and shrugged. "It's no problem."

I motioned to the fire. "Please, join me by the fire."

She nodded in thanks and sat against one of the pillars, her dog laid beside her. I joined. "So, what brings you here my friend?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes I almost forgot." She tugged at the object that was held over her shoulder and handed it to me. I immediately recognised it as Auri-El's bow, but my eyebrows narrowed in confusion. Why was she giving it to me? "I came to return it. It belongs here, right?"

My eyes flickered from the bow to her. "You misunderstand. The bow belongs to you now. You earned it."

"But I don't need it anymore. I have no use for it."

I shook my head and gave the bow back. "I'm afraid I cannot take the bow from you. It is yours now."

She sighed and placed it on the floor.

"So..." she began, eyes wondering around the room. "You moved everything up here?"

"Yes, though I am still collecting supplies."

She gazed at the belongings I had managed to obtain since her last visit. I had to admit, it wasn't much. There was an old wooden desk that carried a silver and wooden plate, a tankard, three ruined books, linen wraps and a candle, while on the floor was a tattered fur rug and the book I had read for the fifth time.

"You like to read?" She asked, motioning to the book on the floor.

"It passes the time."

Her eyebrows knitted together in thought before she spoke. "You know, I travel a lot to the College of Winterhold. They have a library there with all sorts of books. I could bring some back, if you'd like?"

I was taken aback. I didn't expect her to offer, or that she would even consider returning after this visit. "That would be most appreciated, if it isn't too much trouble-"

"It's no trouble at all! It's something to do."

"Thank you. You are too kind."

The wind had died down a fraction. Emelin stood and took a look around the corner.

"You can stay for the night if you'd like. It's the least I can do and it would be unwise to travel in this weather."

She paused for a moment before replying. "Sure, thanks for having me."

We sat in silence for quite some time. I was sat a few metres away; one arm rested on my knee while the other held the book at a distance. I leant against the stone wall. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted her patting her dog lightly on the head. I had to wonder where she had gotten him from.

"I got him from the Dawnguard. I don't like travelling alone." I nodded in understanding. "I guess I just can't stand the thought of being alone. Ever since I arrived in Skyrim, I've always had someone with me. Travelling alone... I hate it. There's no one to talk to. I feel safe with someone around, even if that someone is just a dog."

I chuckled. "Well he seems good company."

"He is. Annoying at times, but good to have."

My eyes drifted back to my book, but I thought over what she had said. She was lucky, to have the choice.

"Can I ask you something?"

I smiled warmly and nodded. "By all means."

I saw her hesitation as she bit her lip; most likely a nervous habit. "Who were your people?"

Ah. A question I was far too familiar with and had answered countless times before. "We were once a wealthy and prosperous society that occupied a portion of Skyrim. Unfortunately, we were constantly at war with the Nords who claimed the land as their ancestral home. We had always maintained an uneasy alliance with the underground-dwelling dwarves, and when faced with extinction we turned to them for help. Surprisingly, they agreed to protect us but demanded a terrible price... the blinding of our race. There were splinter groups that resisted the agreement, and even some that sought alternate alliances. But when it was all said and done, those elves were either slaughtered, vanished or gave up and took the dwarves' bargain."

"I...I'm sorry."  
"That's quite alright."

"What turned them into what they are now?"

I sighed. "I've often asked myself that very same question. The blinding of my race was supposedly accomplished with a toxin. Certainly not enough to devolve them into the sad and twisted beings they've become. The Chantry is quite isolated, so it took some time for word of the dwarves' offer to reach us here. By the time the compact had been completed, it was too late for us to even attempt to intervene."

"Is that why you still have your sight?"

"Correct. We only numbered perhaps a hundred at a time, so our presence remained a secret to the dwarves and the Nords. Ironically, our undoing came at the hands of our own people."

"Are you referring to the Betrayed?"

"Yes. They swarmed the Chantry in vast numbers until we were completely overrun." My eyes fell to the floor. "We never really stood a chance."

"I'm sure there are more snow elves out there. You just need to find them."

I smiled at the thought, but doubted that was true.

The rest of the night had been quiet between us, and she soon fell asleep. The weather outside had calmed and the fire started to go out. It wasn't long before my eyes grew heavy and sleep overcame me.


	5. Supplies

_Chapter 5: Supplies_

_Emelin..._

I returned to the Forgotten Vale a few days later. I had collected several books from the College of Winterhold as well as some extra food and other essentials I thought he might need. I felt drawn to the older elf, and yet I wasn't sure why. I believed that it was because I wanted to know more about his people, but wasn't too sure. He was so lonely, so isolated. I was saddened when I looked at the small amount of supplies he had. The least I could do was help, and besides I liked talking to him.

The warm smile he had given me when I walked onto the balcony was welcoming, and we spent most of the day unpacking and talking.

"I wasn't really sure what to bring, so I pretty much brought everything." I laughed, chucking them out of the bag. Gelebor's face seemed to become more and more surprised as I handed them to him. "I have quite a few health and magic potions back home, so I thought I could bring some with me. I also had some extra furs so I brought them along too." I carried on rambling.

"Words of the Wind?"

I looked back. "I wasn't sure what books you like so I just took whatever I could. That book is a poem from an Ashlander wise woman. It's quite good."  
He fumbled through the pages. "I also brought Azura and the Box, Children of the Sky, Fall of the Snow Prince, Magic from the Sky, Olaf and the Dragon, Songs of Skyrim, The Guardian and the Traitor and a few more... somewhere..."

"I don't quite know how to thank you."

"It's like I said before, it's no trouble."

He took the books in hand and placed them on the wooden table.

"You brought food as well?" He asked as I took out the large satchel. I nodded.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, only just realising that I might have brought too much.

"Yes. Of course. Thank you, again." I smiled and went back to unpacking.

I watched the fire dance and the embers fly into the sky while wrapped in furs as the sun went down. Gelebor was sat reading through the books I had given him and eating the left-over venison. He looked comfortable and content. I patted Sceolong lightly on the head as he started to snore. I looked up at the sky; the auroras shone a multitude of colours.

"Wow." I mouthed. I never got used to seeing them.

"I've been here for a long time, and yet the beauty of this place never ceases to amaze me." Gelebor said, staring up at the sky. I couldn't help but agree.

"I never got to see things like this back at home."

That caught his attention. "If I may ask, how did you arrive in Skyrim?"

"It's a long story."

"I understand." He didn't force me to continue, but for some reason I found myself doing so.

I sighed. "To be honest, I didn't know I was in Skyrim when I got here." He remained silent. "I left home a couple of months after my brother had left to travel to Morrowind. I didn't have a map so I just followed the roads, going from village to village. I didn't know that I had entered Skyrim when I did."

"It was by accident?"

"Yeah. I met some soldiers on the way and followed them, but eventually ended up in an ambush. I escaped, but it wasn't easy."

"What happened?"

"They thought I was a traitor. They... they were going to execute me. But, thankfully a dragon came and destroyed the village. I followed a friend out. He was a trained soldier. He did all the fighting; I just stayed behind and healed him when I could. The rest, well, is history." I lowered my gaze. I hated reliving the memory.

Gelebor must have realised that it was a sensitive topic and changed it. "You said you had a brother?"

"Oh yeah, Aden. He's older than I am. He'd be twenty three years old now."

His eyes widened slightly. "I see. So, you would be..."

"Twenty one."

"That's young for a Dunmer."

"I'm not _that_ young!" I laughed. "So, how old are you?"

"Old enough."

"Ah, so it's a mystery then?"

He smiled. "For now."


	6. An Old Threat Returned

_Chapter 6: An Old Threat Returned_

_'Thalmor Dossier: Emelin Alden_

Status: Active (Capture or Kill), High Priority, Emissary Level Approval.

Description: Female, Dunmer, early 20's.

_Background: Dragonborn, Archmage to the College of Winterhold, a member of the Dawnguard, Thane to Whiterun, told to have had alliances with the Jarl of Whiterun, Greybeards and Blades. From rumours, we have been told that she is involved with the Telvanni Wizard and the Nord Tribe known as the 'Skaal' in Solstheim, though these have yet to be proven.  
She has had recent dealings with the high priority targets known as the Blades, but from our contacts it seems that she has stopped all communication with them for unknown reasons. The Blades carried out countless damaging operations towards the Aldmeri Dominion and as such must be captured or eliminated._

Operational Notes: She is believed to be living in the Nord city known as Whiterun, but infiltration into the city has proved to be difficult. From our reports, it seems that she maintains regular contact with the Greybeards. It is assumed that she has severed all contact with the Blades, but she is still a high priority target and must be dealt with. It is speculated that she is a worshiper of the false God Talos. Her continued existence is an affront to us all. Any information on her activities or whereabouts should be immediately forwarded to the Third Emissary.'

I closed the book and read the letter I had been given along with it.

_'Justiciar Erundil,_

_Be on the lookout for the Dunmer known as Emelin Alden. She is a threat to the Aldmeri Dominion and has actively disrupted our activities and caused great harm. Her last known locations are Whiterun, Winterhold and to the East of Skyrim, near Dragon Bridge. If spotted, you are to capture said person. Attempts previously have failed, and we have found that she has become harder to track. Her alliances have made it difficult for us to get to her, and that is why I am asking you to do this personally. Elimination must only be used as a last resort. If capture is possible, I am trusting you to do so._

Be advised, she is extremely dangerous and quite able to defend herself. If caught by local authorities, we are unable to offer you any assistance.

_By my hand and seal,  
~ Elenwen, First Emissary.'_

"What are your orders, sir?" One of the guards cladded in the usual pristine gold-tinted armor asked.  
"We have our target. We're heading to Whiterun." I commanded with a smirk, folding the parchment and placing it into my pocket.  
"Yes sir."

So, I was tasked with capturing the menace known as the Dragonborn. My smirk intensified as I pondered on the thought. What a prize, and the fact that I would be the one to bring her to justice made it so much more delightful. I had studied her movements. It wouldn't be too difficult to track her down, and assuming the reports on her were correct, the capture would indefinitely end in my favour.

I led the guards down the road, plotting how I would capture the Dragonborn.


	7. Discovery

_Chapter 7_: _Discovery_  
_  
Emelin..._

The last few months I had visited Gelebor regularly. He and I would tell each other stories of our adventures, though his were always more interesting. He talked about the days before the Betrayed; his time as a Knight Paladin and the occasional myths and legends that were passed down by his people. I would sit and listen; trying to imagine the days he had lived. He would always describe them in such detail, as if he was reliving his experiences, but I knew that he missed them.

I walked around the Wayshrine of Learning, Sceolang following behind. The deer of the Vale ran through the snow, and the birds circled the skies. As I ventured further from the shrine, something caught Sceolang's attention.

"Is everything alright boy?" I asked. He sniffed the ground several times before whining. "Sceolang?" Without warning he dashed ahead, not looking back "Sceolang, wait! Where are you going?" I shouted, trying my best to keep up with him.

He ran through the snow and up the valley. I was just about to lose him when he stopped and barked; staring into the snow. My eyebrows knitted together in thought and I walked over to him, eyes drifting off to where he was looking. I immediately gasped. Leaning against what was left of a stone archway was an almost fully covered skeleton and a fur-skinned pack. Sceolang dug around the skeleton and I helped dig out the pack. Wiping some of the snow away, I noticed that the skeleton was wearing armour that was almost identical to that of Gelebor. A grey tinted arrow was lodged into one of the skeleton's bones and a silver elven sword leant against the pack. I took the pack from the snow and searched through it, only managing to find an old journal, ink and a quill, several empty health potion bottles and an object that looked similar to one of the paragons I had collected, though it was a brownish red.

"Hmmm strange." I whispered. I flipped through the pages of the journal but couldn't read any of the writing. It seemed that it was written in another language. I placed the journal and the other objects into my satchel and turned back to the wayshrine portal. Maybe Gelebor could read the book.

It wasn't long before I reached the Chantry's balcony. Gelebor was leaning against one of the stone walls, looking over the valley. He smiled when he saw me.

"Finished adventuring my friend?" He asked, walking over.

"Something like that." I reached into my satchel and took the journal out. "I found this close to one of the wayshrines." He took it and flicked through the pages. "It seems to be in another language, or at least I think it is. I would have brought it to Winterhold for a friend to translate but that's too far away. Can you read it?"

His eyebrows knitted together and his mouth parted. "Yes. The writing is faded but I should be able to translate it with some time."

"Wait, so it's written is Falm-I mean snow elf?"

He nodded. "Did you uncover anything else?"

I took out the paragon. "I found this."

His eyes narrowed. "That's a paragon. The priests used to use those to get to other parts of the Vale. This one is different though. I've never seen one quite like that before."

"What do you mean?"

"May I?" I handed it to him. "Strange. It's made out of garnet. However, I never knew this existed. I have to ask, where did you obtain this and the journal?"

"There was a skeleton outside one of the wayshrines."

"Ah. I see."

"Gelebor... you don't think that-"

"We won't know until I have translated the journal. I will need some time." He said, leaning against one of the stone walls. I shrugged and wandered off.

Some time had passed and I had spent it sitting on the stairs near the wayshrine rooting through my satchel.

"Emelin." I looked up.

"Yes? Have you translated it? What does it say?" I asked excitedly.

"Calm yourself. I have managed to translate a few of the last pages that were written."

My smile widened. "Well?"

Gelebor skimmed through the pages as he read. "The journal seems to belong to a Niribor Angnar. It reads: _I have finally made it to what remains of Auri-El's Chantry. I have spotted one of the wayshrines but for some reason it will not open. I haven't found any of my kind here. From the looks of it, I am alone. There has to be someone around. If some of my people survived, surely they would be within the Chantry. I just hope that I will find someone."_

"What else?"

"The next page seems to have been written a time after this, though I am unsure of how long. It says: _I have seen many of the wayshrines, but none of them will open. Have the priests of Auri-El locked themselves within the Chantry for their own protection? How will I get to them? I have searched the Vale, but I cannot seem to find the Chantry's Inner Sanctum. Where are they?"_ He paused. "_I have thought of going back. Maybe this was a foolish endeavour, but what would going back solve? I do not know what has happened to the rest of my people; but I cannot get rid of the guilt I have. I left them to their fate. I abandoned them. I could return. I could use the paragon and go back through the portal. I could use the map in this journal to return, but would it be too late? My family, my friends... I abandoned them. Auri-El have mercy on them if they are still alive."_

I frowned. That poor man. "Is there anything else?"

He flipped the page over. _"What kind of monster have I turned into? By the grace of Auri-El, what have I become? I cannot get their screaming out of my head. Every night I see their faces. I left them! No, no it wasn't my fault. I had no choice. They will be fine. Will be fine. Will be fine. No! They will not get to me, they will not! Screaming, oh the incessant screaming! Make it go away, make it go away! I-I see them in the dark. They are different, my friends. They have no eyes, oh yes, no eyes! They are skinny, deformed and yet they are still my friends! My friends! I have abandoned them but they will not abandon me! My friends... why do they scream? Why scream? I am here. I am here. We don't need those people in the Chantry. They don't know what they are missing. My friends, they don't need them and neither do I. My friends are fine. They are alright."_

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked at Gelebor; his eyes held nothing but sadness and pity. "I...Is there anymore?"

He slowly nodded. "There is a last part."

"What does it say?"

_"My friends turned on me. Why? One of them shot me with an arrow, an arrow! They must hate me for what I have done, but no. It was not my fault, do they not see? I came here to find help, so they could be free! They... they are gone? They have left me! They have abandoned me! No, no please don't go, please don't go! I think this might be the end. Don't abandon me my friends. I am sorry... I am alone. It's dark. It's cold. They have left me. They have abandoned me. Maybe they'll come back. Yes, that's it. They will come back. Until then I shall wait. They shall come and everything will be fine. Who needs those damned Chantry priests worshipping their Auri-El? I have my friends back, they will come back. They will not abandon me... I hope."_

Gelebor closed the book and placed his hand on the bridge of his nose; sighing heavily.

"Gelebor...I'm sorry." I muttered, unable to meet his gaze.

"No. It's fine. What's done is done."

"That poor man."

"Indeed."

A thought crossed my mind. "He kept mentioning his friends. He said he abandoned them. Maybe they aren't gone. Maybe they're still alive! He mentioned a map in the journal, right?" I grabbed the journal from him and searched through the pages. "Here." He looked down at it. "He also said that he used a paragon or something for the portal. I have the paragon with me and the portal isn't too far from here."

"Emelin, where are you going with this?"

"Isn't it obvious? We could find the other snow elves! You might not be alone after all!"

A smile tugged at his lips. "You may be right."

I laughed. "This is amazing! We can go and find more of your people!"

Gelebor smirked but before I knew it his face had fallen and he glanced back at the Inner Sanctum. "Is everything alright?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

"I am afraid I will not be able to go with you."

My heart dropped. "W-what? Why not?"

"I've been sworn to protect this vale and everything it represents until I die."

"But Gelebor, these are your people. Don't you want to know what has happened to them?"

I looked into his eyes that showed nothing but regret. "More than you know." He whispered.

"Then why can't you come? It's not as if the Chantry will change much while we're gone."

"You do not understand. My oath to Auri-El is more important."

I shook my head. "Is it really worth it? To protect something that is lost? I understand that it's important to you, but sometimes you have to realise that life is worth more and maybe it's time to move on."

"I can't."

"How do you know if you don't try?"

His eyes widened briefly. "I..."

"I don't want to go alone Gelebor."

"I know."

"This might be your only chance."

He sighed once more and gazed at the Chantry. "Alright, my friend."

"Great!" I smiled. He chuckled.

"So, when do you suggest we leave?"

"Hmm, in a few days? I can get back to Whiterun and get supplies for the journey."

"Until then Emelin."


	8. Leaving the Vale

_Chapter 8: Leaving the Vale_

_Gelebor..._

It had been a long time since I had visited the Forgotten Vale. For the past few decades I had stayed close to the Chantry and only ventured out for hunting. I never got as far as the river. I had to admit, little had changed.

As we neared what remained of the once great portal, a sense of abandonment fell upon me. I was about to leave my home, the place I had pledged my life to protect, all over the possibility that some of my kin were still alive and were unlike our twisted brethren. Though it would fill me with joy to know that I was not the last Snow Elf on Nirn, I felt that it would not make a difference either way. I would inevitably return to the Chantry, and once again live there for the remainder of my life. Of course, knowing that others of my kind still remained would give me some small comfort.

Emelin had arrived a few days after our discovery and had brought quite a few supplies with her for the journey. She had also brought her dog, Sceolang and the vampire that brought her to the Vale in the first place, Serana. I was a little surprised to find Serana with her, as I thought that it would be just the two of us, and the dog of course. Still, the journey would most likely prove perilous, and the more people we had, the better. I at least could somewhat trust her.

"Hmm." Emelin muttered, looking at the garnet paragon with some interest. "Here goes."

In a flash of white light the portal opened.

I took one more look at the Vale before entering the portal, unaware of where we would end up.

I hadn't expected to be faced with a place outside of the Vale. Fog rested between and below shadowed alpine mountains in the distance. Gusts of wind drew us back and directed the snowfall to us. The place we had arrived at lay at the base of a steep mountain and I could barely see any of the surrounding cliff face or the mountain's rocky walls due to the snowfall. The portal's archway seemed partly intact but I was a little surprised to find that there were no structures that belonged to my race. Perhaps they were buried beneath the snow?

"So, where do we go from here?" Serana asked, looking at our surroundings.

I took the journal we had found from my satchel and opened it. There was a map on one of the last pages. "It seems that there is a cave entrance not far from here. From there, it should lead us through the mountainside."

"Off we go then." Emelin smiled, leading down the mountain.

"Err Emelin?" I shouted, getting her to look back, confused.

"Is something wrong?"

I pointed in the opposite direction. "I'm afraid you are going the wrong way."

Her eyes widened slightly and she shook her head. "Right, that way."

I smiled and nodded.

* * *

I should have known that the weather would get worse. Irritatingly, I had been too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice the weather changing or the ever-growing snow beneath our feet. Little talk had past between the three of us as we were too busy trying to stay away from danger. Thankfully, we didn't run into much resistance in our travels, but that didn't mean that trouble wasn't expected. I was used to the harsh weather of the Vale, so I barely noticed the temperature drop. However, after some time the wind had become more forceful, dragging us further and further down the mountain path until we were unable to go any higher. The map clearly stated that the cave entrance was further up, but there was simply no way we could carry on in such harsh conditions, and I knew it would only get worse.

I had noticed fairly quickly at how the conditions had affected Emelin. She may have been in Skyrim for almost a year and a half, but it was obvious that she wasn't used to the cold. She clung to her robes as if it was a life line and hid her face beneath her hood. She shivered uncontrollably and failed in trying to hide it. After some time I decided that enough was enough. There was no way she could carry on.

We set up camp in a small clearing close to the mountain wall which thankfully kept most of the weather at bay. Quite a few evergreens the height of the mountain itself scattered some of the area; some were buried within the snow. I glanced over at Emelin from time to time, noticing how she shivered even being in close proximity to the fire. She no longer wore her hood, allowing her raven hair to drape over her shoulders. She curled up in the furs we had brought and lit her hands aflame in order to keep warm. Sceolang lay beside her and Serana had somehow managed to fall asleep during our time here.

"The weather should only last a matter of hours. From there we can travel back up the mountainside until we reach the cave entrance." I said, running my hand along the journal's pages and skimming through the text.

She let out a sigh and rubbed her hands together. "Have you ever been here before?"

"No." I met her gaze. "I was unaware that this mountain path existed or that the paragon you had found would lead us here." Her eyebrows rose slightly and I continued. "In my youth I travelled a portion of Skyrim as well as the outer regions, but not all. There are quite a few mysteries I have yet to uncover. I imagine that my kind had found refuge somewhere after the war with the Nords and the betrayal of the Dwemer and had started anew. Obviously, something had happened for this snow elf to leave his colony and seek refuge at the Chantry. The question is, why?"

She lowered her gaze, but surprisingly a small smile graced her lips. "I'm sure your people would have survived Gelebor. Perhaps the danger wasn't as bad as the man thought? Maybe your people defended themselves and lived?"

Even after our first meeting, I never did quite understand her. She always seemed to see the bright side of every situation, always carrying the hope that was rare in both men and mer. I couldn't help but wonder what it was that gave her this, but at that moment I decided that maybe having such faith in something was worth it. After all, a few months ago I thought I was the last of my kind, and now I was on a quest to find my kin. It seemed that wonders never ceased with her.

"I... must thank you Emelin. If it wasn't for you I fear I wouldn't have come on this journey."

"You don't need to thank me. I'm glad I could do this and that you came. Just imagine where I'd be without you. I'd probably end up halfway down the mountain going the wrong way. "

I chuckled lightly. "I can imagine." I paused for a moment in thought. "May I ask you a personal question?"

She nodded. "Anything."

"What do you think you will gain in searching for my kind?"

I immediately regretted asking. She seemed caught off guard as well as hurt. Still, it was a question that bothered me, and needed to be spoken.

Her eyes wandered to the ground and she began fiddling with one of the furs. I had known her well enough to know that was a nervous habit. "To be honest, I don't know. I don't want anything from it if that's what you're asking. When I found that journal and found out what was in it, something seemed to motivate me, make me want to go on this quest. I can't really explain it, perhaps that's the thing that always gets me into trouble. It might be because it's an adventure, but I'm not really sure."

I nodded in understanding. I was unsure if there was a hidden purpose, but I was glad that I had her company.

"Hopefully come dawn, the weather will have calmed and we can make it to the cave in time."

I went back to reading the journal, but couldn't help but catch Emelin whisper 'hopefully' before lying down and allowing sleep to take her.


	9. Creatures in the Night

_Chapter 9: Creatures in the Night_

_Justiciar Erundil..._

Incredible. The Valley the Dragonborn had led us to was something to be admired for sure. I wasn't sure who created the archways and temples, but they were definitely impressive. They must have been made by one of the extinct species of mer. Certainly humans could not have made such wondrous monuments.

My men and I didn't stay long, however. We tracked the Dragonborn down and watched as her and her companions stepped through some sort of portal from the other end of the river. I recognised the woman with her. The Thalmor kept a record of the companions the Dragonborn travelled with, and this woman was one of her latest. As for the pale elf, I wasn't sure who he was. I was too far away to see him clearly, but the armour he wore was definitely unique. In fact, I had never seen anything quite like it.

My top priority was bringing back the Dragonborn alive, but I decided to wait. Where ever she was going was obviously important and could be valuable to the Thalmor. Considering the artefacts like the Staff of Magnus she seemed to acquire, there was no telling what powerful weapon she might be after. I didn't want to waste the opportunity.

It was dusk when I ordered the men to go through the portal. I and Corelas, my apprentice, followed shortly after. The mountain we were met with was unfamiliar to me. There were no tracks to follow as I guessed that they were swept away by the unwelcoming storm. I had a hunch that the Dragonborn and her company travelled down the mountainside in search of shelter, and so we did the same.

The storm never lifted, but like the superiorly bred mer that we were we endured the harsh conditions and found shelter in a half-buried cave. The men sat by the fire and I stayed close to the mouth of the cave, waiting for the storm to clear so we could carry on with our mission. If we hurried we could catch up with the Dragonborn before she was lost for good.

All of a sudden I heard an almost inaudible snap come from deep within the cave. The other men barely heard it; too preoccupied with their own thoughts. I on the other hand knew better. I didn't become one of the best agents the Thalmor had for over two centuries by just following orders. No, I had experience. Experience in survival and magic. I knew to never let my guard down, and to always expect the unexpected. Years of capturing and mercilessly killing those who opposed the Thalmor had not only gave me a reputation that was both feared and respected, but also enhanced my abilities. The splash of water; the light scrape of bone against the ground; the stench of blood in the air; I knew these all too well, and I knew almost immediately that we were not alone. The slight movement within the shadows made me realise what I had led us into. How could I make such a carless and fatal mistake? I should have known from the moment that we stepped into the cave what waited for us.

That's when it came: the deafening, ear shattering scream.

I had only heard that terrible wail once, and that was in the bowels of a Dwemer ruin. The morphed creatures were inhuman, sightless beasts that craved nothing but blood and violence.

One by one the creatures crawled out of the darkness. These were not the Falmer I had come across back in Skyrim. No, these were more elf-like. Their eyes weren't shut; their bodies weren't fully hunched over and some of them had traces of white hair that was still intact. However, they had deathly pale, blood stained skin, jagged fangs and gangly bodies.

"Men, to arms!" I yelled, but it was too late. The onslaught had already begun.

One of them sprung from the wall and snatched Corelas. He struggled to free himself from it's hold. With one precise move I swung my hand out and fire enveloped the creature. Corelas darted away from it. Lightening and ice formed in his hands and he began using his powers against the creatures. The rest of my men drew their swords and charged ahead.

I revelled in the cuts and gashes my blade made as it came in contact with the beast's skin; causing it to wail. More crimson painted the snow and cave walls with each slash. I took no time in burning them alive, blistering and melting their skin as swiftly as mead ignites when touched by fire. The beasts tried to retaliate, catching me off guard and lodging a dagger into my shoulder.

"You will die for that!" I yelled.

The sudden jolt of lightening from my hand threw the abomination far back and I took the chance to pull out it's dagger and plunge it into it's chest, aiming specifically for the heart. It gave one last pained growl before throwing it's head back and drawing it's final breath. However, the battle wasn't over.

Three more creatures remained, already have killed two of my men; their heads separated from their lifeless bodies. The anger and hatred grew within me, powering my attacks as I dealt heavy blows to the creature's heads and chests. I noticed that they wore parts of strange, almost elven-like armour, but there were obvious weakness points that I used to my advantage. I grabbed a nearby bone sword and swung it from left to right in a feeble attempt to distract them while I used my other hand to freeze the weak points of their armour. Once the points were frozen solid the armour clung to them, making it harder for the creatures to move. The rest of my men did the final attacks and it wasn't long before the creatures lay on the ground; as dead as humanly possible.

I gave a heavy sigh and ran my hand over my shoulder. I walked over to the nearest pack and gulped down the last health potion.

"Magnus give me strength, get this thing out of me!"

"Master Erundil, we must do something." Corelas insisted, motioning with his head to the injured guard.

On closer inspection I realised that the dagger in his side had already done too much damage. He held the bone dagger at the hilt as if it would somehow help with the pain. I bent over and forced the dagger from his rib. He cried out but I quickly silenced him with one swift slash to the throat. The other men stood stunned; not fully comprehending what I had done. I wiped the sweat from my brow and threw the dagger away.

"Better to die now, then to be a burden and kill us all."

I turned my attention back to the creatures.

"Why did you do that?" Corelas asked.

I shook my head and looked him in the eye. "We have no health potions and I am out of magicka. He would have died. Better to end his suffering now then let him endure it."

Corelas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What were those things?"

I bent over one of the bodies and examined it. "These differ from the Falmer I have come across. They have the physicality's of the Falmer, but the way they attack is different. These were weak."

"Weak? They killed three of your men!"

I nodded. "Maybe so, but you have not seen Falmer when are threatened or are on a hunt. The way these moved was sloppy. Normal Falmer are almost impossible to hear. They use not just their legs but also their hands to move about and are almost always in a crouched position. Look at their spines. They aren't curved. This suggests that these spend the majority of their time standing up right, like we do."

"What are you suggesting, sir?"

"I'm trying to say that maybe this is a primitive form of the Falmer that occupy the ruins of Skyrim."

His mouth dropped. "But, that's not possible. Is it?"

I gave a throaty chuckle. "Dragons have returned to the land of Skyrim after thousands of years and you still believe things can't be possible? A fool would ignore the evidence that is in front of them. I am no fool, Corelas. We better be more cautious. Something strange is at work here, and I intend to find out what."


	10. Hope

_Chapter 10: Hope_

_Emelin..._

The further we went, the more light the darkness swallowed. Moisture seeped through the cave walls, creating small pools of icy water beneath our feet. Cool air blew through the cracks and cleared the little warmth that remained. Every once in a while the cave emitted an almost pained moan. It was as if it was speaking to us, trying to convey some sort of message.

I caught the faint rustling of water. After turning another corner we found ourselves in another part of the cave that was shrouded in a light blue mist. A fast-flowing river ran across the ground and split off into three smaller streams. Tingling spears of ice so clear covered the majority of the ceiling and the rocks glistened with frost. I noticed a statue stood on a ledge above us. Traces of gold were apparent on the shoulders and crown where snow hadn't touched and glowed faintly in the light.

Serana stepped closer to the ledge. "It doesn't look very stable. Perhaps we could bring it down?"

I nodded. "Maybe."

"How do we plan on bringing it down at all?" Gelebor added.

The two glanced between each other and the ledge with thoughtful looks. I stared at it for a moment before a thought came to mind. "Fus, Roh Dah!"

The impact from the shout knocked the statue back with a high pitched creak. Some of the rubble beneath the ledge fell into the river but the ledge itself remained intact.

Serana sighed. "It doesn't look like it worked."

"Perhaps a different strategy is in order?" Gelebor advised.

A few seconds later a boulder fell from the ceiling and landed a few inches away from us. The ledge fiercely shook from side to side and a loud crack silenced the cave. The statue split in half on it's way down and each piece crashed into a snow mound below.

I smirked. "You were saying?"

He gave a sheepish grin. "Yes, well... shall we?"

Gelebor pressed his hand against the statue and carefully wiped some of the snow away from the head and crown. It was similar to the statue of Auri-El back in the Vale but the appearance and the position it was in were different. It was definitely a mer and judging by the ear shape it was either an Altmer or more likely a Snow Elf. The way it was shaped suggested that the hair of the elf ended around it's shoulders but it was hard to tell because most of the detail had worn away. It also carried some sort of spear in it's hand but because of the deterioration and that the statue had broke on it's way down, it was hard to tell.

I looked back at Gelebor who had pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "This cannot be."

"What is it?"

"It is a shrine... to the Snow Prince."

I stared at both him and the statue in disbelief. "The Snow Prince? But, why is there a shrine to him here?"

"Like other cultures we snow elves dedicated shrines and statues to him out of respect and honour. He was a great ruler, and an even greater warrior. Being a mer yourself you know of our longevity. Over his rein he won countless battles for our people and was worshipped because of such acts."

"Wasn't he in the battle of Moesring?"

"That is correct." He frowned. "After word got round to the Chantry that the last hope of our people had been defeated, I cannot tell you how many of my people's spirits were shattered because of his demise."

Serana crossed her arms and took a few steps back. "But why would the statue be here of all places? It doesn't make any sense."

"Well," I said, "the journal did lead us here."

Gelebor looked at the other end of the cave. "It could mean that there is some form of society through this cave. Perhaps the Snow Elves here too escaped the Nords and Dwemer. Either way, the statue says much."

"We don't know how long that statue has been here though. For all we know there might not be any of your people left."

Gelebor tried to keep the tone of his voice calm but the way he spoke through gritted teeth said otherwise. "I know that the statue is not as old as the relics in the Chantry. In fact the statue itself seems relatively new, compared to the one's I am aware of. There could be a number of reasons for it's state and that may or may not have anything to do with my race. Perhaps it was from the fall, or maybe the conditions of the cave itself? Either way, I do know that my people were here and I intend to find them!"

His eyes widened at his outburst. He coughed and turned so he wasn't facing us. "We should go. There is no point in staying here much longer."

I watched as he walked away from us and shook my head. "Really Serana?"

She shrugged with mock surprise. "I was just telling the truth. We don't know if any of his people are still around. All we have as evidence is the journal you found and there's no telling how old that thing is."

"You didn't have to say anything!"

"He knows what he's getting himself into. I just said what was on my mind. Why do you care anyway? It's not like it's your race we're looking for."

"I-" She was right. I wasn't looking for my people, but I was the one who found the journal and brought us on the quest. I wasn't going to give up when we had just started the journey. Besides, Gelebor was my friend and I wanted to help him. I couldn't abandon him now. "Let's just go before we lose him."

"If you say so."

* * *

I blinked several times as the outside light partially blinded my sight. I caught the sound of nearby birds and the familiar chill of the wind. It was good to be out of the cave and to be able to breathe the fresh mountain air. I never liked caves to begin with but it seemed that I couldn't go anywhere without ultimately ending up venturing through one.

Gelebor stood overlooking the mountain pass. The shadow of where the mountain parted seemed to be the only path we could take. He calmly turned the pages of his journal; the anger from the previous argument now a thing of the past. The sun was still high in the sky and we had a couple of hours before sunset.

"Here." Gelebor said, pointing ahead. "We must travel through the mountain pass. There is a valley not far from it but getting there should be relatively simple. There are also sketches in here that resemble stone emblems. The writing on the emblems weren't written but if we come across such things I may be able to translate them."

"We better get going then. I wouldn't want to travel at night, especially if another storm comes."

"I will keep a look out. If another storm does approach us we'll be aware of it."

I bit my lip. "How are you feeling?"

"I am well. Why do you ask?"

"It's just what Serana said. You know she didn't mean it."

He gave a soft chuckle. "You do not need to worry about me Emelin. I assure you that I am fine."

I looked up at his tired eyes and knew what was troubling him. "We'll find your people Gelebor."

"I..." he paused and looked away from me to the floor at his feet, "I know. It has been a long time since I have even came close to finding another one of my kind a part from my brother. As you know the Vale was isolated. After the Betrayed slaughtered the rest of my people, it was decades before I even came in contact with any other race."

"Then what's troubling you?"

"I'm afraid that what I will be met with will not be what I expect. I'm not sure I even want to know what I am going to find. If there are any more of my kind, there is no telling whether they would look as I do now, or if they have transformed into something worse than the Betrayed."

"Even if they aren't what you expect, isn't it better to know then to never find out?"

"Perhaps."

"You won't have to face this alone Gelebor."

He gave a small smile, further curved on one side of his mouth which made my heart beat faster and a faint warmth cross my cheeks. "And for that I am grateful."


	11. Nightmares

_Chapter 11: Nightmares_

_Gelebor..._

_Darkness surrounded me, followed by whispers; voices that I remembered from my past. A few moments later I was in a temple, one I knew but couldn't quite place. Paladins that I once trained stood beside me; fear and shock evident in their faces. Blood curdling screams filled the hall and hunched creatures crept towards us. I knew by their twisted forms that they were the Betrayed. Without even thinking I lunged towards them; swinging and moving my body in an attempt to end their lives before they ended ours._

_The muscles in my arms shook and ached as I slashed and stabbed one of the Betrayed until it lay dead before me. Time seemed to slow down when one of the Betrayed's swords cut into a Paladin. The Paladin's cry was enough to knock me back. I looked behind and realised that the Betrayed were slaughtering them. Arrows ruptured flesh like the wild teeth of wolves at their prey._

_Realising that it was useless, I ran. I wasn't sure where I was going but I recognised the corridors I passed. I felt light headed with each breath. The armour I wore clung to me, making escaping from the beasts even more difficult. They were fast; almost too fast. _

_I forced my way through the wooden door and entered the Inner Sanctum of the Chantry. The walls and floor were covered in thick layers of ice and most of the temple had crumbled away. Several of the Betrayed were cased in ice, but they all faced the throne in a praying position. The ones behind me had disappeared, as if they were never there._

_"Brother." Golden eyes pierced through shadow and slowly a figure emerged from the dark._

_The air in the room vanished and my heart dropped. I felt it snag on every bone of my ribcage on the way down. I was fluid. "Vyrthur! H-How is this possible?"_

_He ghosted down the stone steps; his eyes fixed on mine. "You, dear brother, are an easily manipulated fool. Do you honestly believe that I could be killed by a mere mortal? Come now, you can't seriously believe me to be dead, can you?"_

_"This cannot be possible. I saw your body; what Emelin had done-"_

_"Emelin? Ah, the Dunmer girl who accompanied the vampire I needed to complete my prophecy; the one who ruined my plans. Have you grown fond of her Gelebor?"_

_"What do you know of her Vyrthur? Answer me!"_

_The corners of his mouth twitched into a sinister sneer; his eyes flew to the far corner of the hall and rested on the throne. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"_

_"Yes Gelebor, why don't you?" A familiar voice asked. The light casted over her form and I was stricken into silence. Her complexion was not blue and nor was it white, but a mixture of dark greys. All traces of life were gone and what was left was a hallow-cheeked and skeletal body of a woman who wasn't who she made out to be._

_"Emelin..." I barely whispered, my mouth suddenly dry._

_"Tell me, Gelebor. Is this the woman you remember?"_

_Vyrthur's hands wound round her waist. Anger filled within me and I couldn't stop myself from charging forward. However, before I could get close enough I was pulled back by two members of the Betrayed. They snarled and growled as they dragged me back._

_"Is this really necessary brother? Is she worth more than I am? I am your flesh and blood! I am one of your kin. Surely she is not worth as much as I am?"_

_"You died long ago, Vyrthur. You made your choice and had to live with the consequence. Why bring her into this?" I snapped._

_Emelin tilted her head to the side and exposed her neck. "Because, dear brother," his mouth moved closer to her, "Auri-El turned his back on me. I'd swore I'd have my revenge-"_

_I balled my fists as his hand swept over her cheek and struggled against my captors._

_"No matter what the cost." He bit her neck. Her scream was strangled. He drained the blood from her body._

* * *

My eyes flew open. Traces of smoke still lingered in the air and the tent was filled with the gentle snores and whines of my companions. I rubbed my face and let out a shaky breath.

That nightmare... I knew Vyrthur was gone, but for some reason I couldn't help but doubt myself and what I believed. I knew about his infatuation with Auri-El and even somewhat sympathised with him when he was alive, but I never thought that his hatred ran so deep. Perhaps it was my imagination, but it was too real to be just nothing.

Something stirred in the dark and I found myself looking over at Emelin who was half-burried in her furs. She seemed to be well, innocent and almost peaceful.

I frowned.

How could she scare me so? Even if what I experienced was a nightmare, it still affected me. I didn't want to admit that out of the whole ordeal it was her appearance that terrified me the most, but I knew that it was... and that concerned me.

She nudged her head from under her pillow and her hair fell in front of her face. Without thinking I reached for her cheek and brushed her hair back. I quickly removed my hand when she moved and waited until she was settled.

I shouldn't have been concerned for her. She constantly braved dangers I could only imagine and knew how to take care of herself. Still, I couldn't ignore the worry I felt when thinking about such dangers and wanting to be there to protect her. Perhaps it was fate that brought her with me, perhaps it was Auri-El himself, but I was fortunate to have her company, even if I wished that she had stayed back in Skyrim were she would have been safe.

Unable to sleep I reached for my satchel and took our Niribor's journal. Maybe studying the journal could clear my mind and help me focus on the task at hand.


End file.
